plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Onion Rings
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Each plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . |flavor text = So powerful it makes you cry.}} Onion Rings is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability changes the stats of all plant fighters in the plant hero's hand to 4 /4 when it is played. Origins It is based on an onion (specifically the red onion), also known as Allium cepa, and a planet with rings, for example, Saturn. Its name is based on "onion rings," a snack that consists of cross-sectional "rings" of onion covered in batter which are then deep-fried. Its description is a reference to how onions in real life cause eye irritation and uncontrollable tears when cut normally due to a chemical irritant known as syn-propanethial-S-oxide. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description So powerful it makes you cry. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Onion Rings may seem to have lower stats than usual for 5 sun, but its ability could change the tides of the battle, turning every plant card's stats into 4 /4 while still keeping their sun costs, which can make them very cost-effective. Keep in mind that this ability only affects plant cards that are currently in your hand. So to improve this ability well, bring certain cards like Flourish to draw more cards as the more plant cards you have in your hand, the more plants you can turn into 4 /4 . This also means that it benefits low-stat cards. For example, Captain Combustible can use it with a mushroom deck consisting of Shrooms for Two, Buff-Shrooms, Mushroom Ringleaders, Punish-Shrooms, and Astro-Shrooms. Once he has lots of these cards, he can put Onion Rings into play and give them a head start. Onion Rings can also benefit glass cannons like and Mushroom Ringleader as you can turn them from 1 into 4 /4 on top of the extra strength boost they get. Onion Rings also has great synergy with Bean Counter, which can be played on the curve, and also draws you two Weenie Beanies, which can increase to a stat of 4 /4 each of the Weenie Beanies. However, only Green Shadow can normally perform this combo. Stat changes from Onion Rings' ability persist for the rest of the game, even if the affected plant is Bounced. Though its ability is useful, take note that this plant limits your choices on other plants due to it actually lowering the stats of the more offensively powerful cards. Any cards whose strength and health are both over 4 are better off not to be used with Onion Rings, the only exception being Grapes of Wrath, who will be able to activate its ability easier. Another exceptional example of a plant that goes badly with it is Reincarnation, as you will have to play it that turn, or the stat boost will be lost. As for plants with one stat below 4 but the other over 4 such as , they are able to synergize with it nicely as long as the loss isn't too great. You should also beware of Rocket Science and Cakesplosion, as all your plants will be vulnerable to it. Fortunately, you can give them Untrickable via . Against There is no way to stop this card, but the only solution to avoid a lot of plants from turning 4 /4 is to lure your opponent into playing a lot of cards. Try swarming the field or playing glass cannons to make the plant hero think twice between taking a lot of damage and wasting cards. Avoid Bouncing this card because the plant hero is going to play it again and gain benefits of it, unless for lethal damage. Be careful about playing cards that give your opponent cards as well such as Regifting Zombie, Wormhole Gatekeeper, or Unexpected Gifts, as Onion Rings can boost more of your opponent's plants to 4 /4 . You can also take advantage of its ability. As every plant affected by Onion Rings is vulnerable to Rocket Science and Cakesplosion, Professor Brainstorm is a good counter to it. Gallery OnionRingsStats.png|Onion Rings' statistics Onionringscard.png|Onion Rings' card OnionRingsGrayedOutCard.png|Onion Rings' grayed out card Onionrings4.png|Onion Rings costing 4 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability OnionRingsCardImage.png|Onion Rings' card image 4per4m8.jpg|The aftermath of Onion Rings' ability Onion Rings Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Onion Rings' statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Onion Rings conjured by CC.jpg|Onion Rings' statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Onion Rings tinted grey.png|Onion Rings tinted gray due to a glitch Double Strike Onion Rings.png|Onion Rings with the Double Strike trait Shrunken Onion Rings.jpg|Onion Rings shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's Signature Superpower LunchtimeHehHehHeh.jpeg|Onion Rings destroyed Pearadise OR.jpeg|Two Onion Rings on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability OnionRingsconjuredbyLC.jpg|Onion Rings' statistics after being Conjured by Lieutenant Carrotron Trivia *It was originally an onion plant when it was first introduced and not a root plant. ** was also changed from an onion plant to a root plant as well. **Both were probably changed to give Starch-Lord's ability more variety. *If you use its ability while holding a Shrooms for Two or Pair of Pears, the only the original will have the stat boost. The copy, either the Puff-Shroom or the Pear Pal, will have their normal stats. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Root cards